Corações Unidos
by Coloor
Summary: Kohaku era amigo de Rin, Rin amava Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru ia se casar com Kagura, e Kagura? Prefiro não comentar... Como será que vai ficar esse desenrolar?
1. A discussaõ e o Casamento

**Será possível que Sesshoumaru não conseguia vê que a menina que ele criou cresceu? **

**Que não é mais aquela indefesa por ter aprendido a lutar justamente com ele? **

- Sesshy... Eu cresci! – Indagava uma garota de cabelos lisos pretos e de lindos olhos castanhos mel a um ser a sua frente que aparentava ser um Youkai.

- Nem tanto Rin... Continua sendo a mesma garota frágil de sempre. – Falou um rapaz que aparentava ter uns 25 anos de idade, tinha cabelos prateados e olhos amarelados, ele tinha orelha que mostrava que ele não era um ser Humano. Sesshoumaru pegando uma das suas espadas.

- Por que você não consegue vê isso? Eu não sou tão frágil assim. – Falou Rin pegando uma espada que foi feita pelo mesmo ferreiro que fez a Tesseiga e a Tenseiga, Toutousai. Essa espada ela deu o nome de Ziper (Se pronunciar Zaiper), é do mesmo material da Tessaiga.

Rin correu em direção a Sesshoumaru e eles começaram uma mini luta de espadas, Sesshoumaru apenas se defendia e Rin atacava como se Sesshoumaru fosse realmente um inimigo. Era óbvio que estava com raiva das palavras de Sesshoumaru.

- Eu não sou mais aquela garotinha ingênua que não sabia lutar Sesshoumaru! – Falou Rin acertando um golpe, que logo foi defendido por Sesshoumaru com sua espada.

- Rin, isso não é motivo para nós discutirmos. – Falou Sesshoumaru apenas se defendendo como sempre. – Além do mais, a sua ira está deixando tão nervosa que sua mão está tremendo e não está conseguindo segurar firme na sua espada.

Rin deu um golpe que acertou o braço de Sesshoumaru e espirrou sangue. Sorriu de lado Rin, depois do que ele falara ser acertado não era uma cena um tanto legal para ser vista e passada.

- Agora chega Rin! – E assim Sesshoumaru deu um golpe com a sua espada que fez a espada de Rin voar longe. Sesshoumaru começou a caminhar. – Você continua tendo a mente de criança...

- Para com isso Sesshy! – Falou Rin se levantando, correndo até ele novamente, ficando de frente para ele e o olhando nos olhos. – Eu sou o que para você Sesshy?

Sesshoumaru ficou olhando-a calado.

- Responde! – Exigiu Rin.

- Você é um alguém especial para mim Rin. Você é a única pessoa especial na minha vida. – Falou Sesshoumaru. Rin abriu um sorriso enorme. Ele estava falando palavras tão bonitas. – Você é minha filha. – E assim Sesshoumaru entrou dentro do castelo. E o sorriso que estava nos lábios de Rin se dissipou.

Rin ficou ali incrédula. Olhando de um lado para outro sem acreditar que tinha ouvido aquilo sair da boca do homem que ela amou e ama. O único homem que faz seu coração bater mais forte. O único homem que a faz suspirar.

- Eu não sou mais uma criança! – Gritava Rin. – Eu agora tenho 19 anos. – Gritava Rin com os olhos cheios de lagrimas. – Será que você não percebe isso? – Começou a chorar Rin.

**Será possível que uma pessoa não consiga demonstrar o que sente pela outra? **

**Que aquela pessoa é a única que ele quer para o resto da sua vida?**

"_Rin.. Como você mudou, tem belas curvas agora, sem falar que o cabelo está mais lindo e sedoso do que antes, seios fartos, coxas grossas... Se eu pudesse... Para com isso Sesshoumaru! Ela é apenas uma humana, uma humana que você criou e tem você como um pai, não esqueça que você odeia os humanos."_

- Sesshy... Eu cresci! – Indagava uma garota de cabelos lisos pretos e de lindos olhos castanhos mel a um ser a sua frente que aparentava ser um Youkai.

"_Eu sei Rin, eu posso vê o quanto você mudou, não sei como você mudou tanto debaixo do meu teto e eu não pude vê o quanto você sempre foi lind... Sesshoumaru agora chega! Da uma resposta que com certeza você vai se agradar."_

- Nem tanto Rin... Continua sendo a mesma garota frágil de sempre. – Falou um rapaz que aparentava ter uns 25 anos de idade, tinha cabelos prateados e olhos amarelados, ele tinha orelha que mostrava que ele não era um ser Humano. Sesshoumaru pegando uma das suas espadas.

"_Sesshoumaru! Por que falou isso? Por que não consegue falar que a ama? Que a quer! Por que isso é errado. Eu não posso querer uma menina que eu vi se desenvolver, ela é como se fosse minha filha. Eu a criei eduquei só não a amei... Como pode falar isso? Você a ama Sesshoumaru! Vamos voltar antes que a Rin responda e eu não ouça."_

- Por que você não consegue vê isso? Eu não sou tão frágil assim. – Falou Rin pegando uma espada que foi feita pelo mesmo ferreiro que fez a Tesseiga e a Tenseiga, Toutousai. Essa espada ela deu o nome de Ziper (Se pronunciar Zaiper), é do mesmo material da Tessaiga.

"_Eu vejo que você é forte Rin, só em poder manusear essa espada já da para vê... Você é mais forte do que você mesma imagina..."_

Rin correu em direção a Sesshoumaru e eles começaram uma mini luta de espadas, Sesshoumaru apenas se defendia e Rin atacava como se Sesshoumaru fosse realmente um inimigo. Era óbvio que estava com raiva das palavras de Sesshoumaru.

"_Você não pode machucá-la, não se esqueça disso Sesshoumaru."_

- Eu não sou mais aquela garotinha ingênua que não sabia lutar Sesshoumaru! – Falou Rin acertando um golpe, que logo foi defendido por Sesshoumaru com sua espada.

"_Eu te ensinei pouca coisa Rin, nunca tive tempo suficiente para você, a partir de agora vou tentar me dedicar mais a você... O que você está falando? Se dedicar a uma humana? Só se você estiver louco!"_

Rin deu um golpe que acertou o braço de Sesshoumaru e espirrou sangue. Sorriu de lado Rin, depois do que ele falara ser acertado não era uma cena um tanto legal para ser vista e passada.

"_Nossa... Ela conseguiu decorar os meus movimentos e me acertar. Ela está ficando realmente boa na espada. Qual é Sesshoumaru? Ela te feriu! Acaba logo com essa luta idiota."_

- Agora chega Rin! – E assim Sesshoumaru deu um golpe com a sua espada que fez a espada de Rin voar longe. Sesshoumaru começou a caminhar. – Você continua tendo a mente de criança...

"_Como é? Chamou-a de criança? Ta louco Sesshoumaru? Como você poderia falar isso para a pessoa que ama? Você expressa seu amor de um jeito muito complicado. Do jeito certo!"_

- Para com isso Sesshy! – Falou Rin se levantando, correndo até ele novamente, ficando de frente para ele e o olhando nos olhos. – Eu sou o que para você Sesshy?

"_Rin... Não dificulta as coisas.. Nós nunca daríamos certo."_

Sesshoumaru ficou olhando-a calado.

"_Como pode ser tão linda sempre?..."_

- Responde! – Exigiu Rin.

"_Ok! Eu irei falar."_

- Você é um alguém especial para mim Rin. Você é a única pessoa especial na minha vida. – Falou Sesshoumaru.

"_Finalmente Sesshoumaru você conseguiu falar! Agora conclua o seu pensamento."_

Rin abriu um sorriso enorme. Ele estava falando palavras tão bonitas.

"_Eu amo seu sorriso garota. Mas não poderei falar a verdade..."_

– Você é minha filha. – E assim Sesshoumaru entrou dentro do castelo. E o sorriso que estava nos lábios de Rin se dissipou.

"_Como é? Filha? Como assim filha? Não pode! Filha?"_

Rin ficou ali incrédula. Olhando de um lado para outro sem acreditar que tinha ouvido aquilo sair da boca do homem que ela amou e ama. O único homem que faz seu coração bater mais forte. O único homem que a faz suspirar.

- Eu não sou mais uma criança! – Gritava Rin. – Eu agora tenho 19 anos. – Gritava Rin com os olhos cheios de lagrimas. – Será que você não percebe isso? – Começou a chorar Rin.

**Ela podia imaginar que ele não via o quanto ela mudara.**

**Ele podia fingir que não vira o quanto ela mudara.**

- Rin! – Chamou uma voz doce que acabara de chegar no local, quando Rin se virou para o garoto de olhos castanhos ele notou que ela chorava. – O que houve Rin? – E assim ela se jogou nos braços dele e começou a chorar sem parar, ele por impulso a abraçou bem forte e se retirou daquele local.

"_Esse moleque de novo? O que ele quer com a Rin afinal? Ele já está começando a me irritar, não o matei antes porque a Rin gostava muito dele, mas se ele continuar me perturbando tanto assim, não irei hesitar mais..."_

- Obrigada por me deixar chorar em seu ombro Kohaku-kun. – Falou Rin sorrindo um pouco sem graça com a situação. – E me desculpe pelo choro, você não deve ter entendido. – Riu sem graça Rin.

- Não importa. – Falou Kohaku retribuindo com um sorriso meigo. – Me conte, o que houve lá?

- Ah! – Rin corou ao se lembrar da cena. – Não creio que queira saber.

- Me conte Rin, qualquer um que lhe fira é do meu interesse. – Falou Kohaku com determinação no olhar, o que encantou Rin.

- Bem Kohaku. – Falou Rin olhando para o chão. – Você sabe que o Sesshy e eu temos uma relação há muitos anos e que ele salvou minha vida, na verdade, a devolveu para mim, não sabe?

- Sim. – Confirmou Kohaku.

- Bem. – Começou Rin corando. – Eu me apaixonei pelo Sesshy há alguns anos, e assim que eu comecei a notar o que sentia por ele, quis demonstrar, só que o Sesshy não gosta de mim. – Assim Rin deixou a franja cobrir seus olhos para esconder o quanto seus olhos estavam umedecidos ao admitir isso. – E... Eu quero que ele veja que eu cresci! – Assim Rin o encarou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. – Quero que ele note que não sou aquela garotinha que precisava ser protegida por ele, e que sou uma mulher, uma mulher que precisa dele. – Assim Rin notou o que estava falando, limpou as lágrimas e ficou bastante vermelha. – Desculpe.

- Não se desculpe Rin. – Sorrio Kohaku. – Não há nada de errado em amar.

- Kohaku-kun, obrigada por ser assim comigo. – Sorrio gentilmente Rin. – Sabe, se eu não tivesse conhecido o Sesshy, acho que eu teria me apaixonado por você. – Isso fez o Kohaku corar violentamente.

- Rin eu... – Ficou cheio de coragem Kohaku ao ouvir as palavras de Rin. – Eu preciso te contar algo que eu devia ter feito desde o dia que eu comecei a te conhecer mais... Eu...

- Sssssssenhorita Rrrin. – Berrava o fiel acompanhante de Sesshoumaru, Jakken.

- O que houve Senhor Jakken? – Perguntou Rin logo se levantando.

"_Quando se trata do Sesshoumaru, ela se levanta e simplesmente esquece que eu existo, eu não tenho a mínima chance de competir com o Lord das Terras do Oeste, não é mesmo?"_

- Rin eu já vou. – Falou Kohaku sorrindo, mas seu olhava estava triste.

- Não Kohaku, não vá. – Falou Rin. – Eu só vou vê o que o Sesshoumaru quer comigo e eu voltarei já.

- Ele vai demorar conversando contigo, tenho certeza. – Falou Kohaku sorrindo. – É melhor mesmo, eu ir. – Completou.

- Tudo bem Kohaku. – Falou Rin sorrindo. – Desculpa mais uma vez pelo choro. – Assim Rin depositou um beijo em seu rosto e acenou até não poder vê-lo mais. – Sim, Senhor Jakken, o que ele quer?

"_Um beijo no rosto? Hummm... Interessante."_

- Quer que você vá a sssala dele agora messsmo. – Falou Jakken. – Ande logo Pirraalha.

- Será que hoje estão de brincadeira com a minha cara? – Perguntou Rin em alto e bom tom. – Eu não sou mais criança, hunf!

Assim Rin se dirigiu até onde o Jakken a informou, ao entrar na sala de Sesshoumaru o viu olhando direto em seus olhos, mas continuou andando e ficou de frente para ele mais não sentou ficou de pé.

- Sim? – Perguntou Rin.

- Não vai sentar? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru entrelaçando as suas mãos.

- Isso aqui vai demorar? – Perguntou Rin.

- Precisa ser rápido? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru a encarando.

- Ai, fala logo o que você quer Sesshy. – Falou Rin se sentando.

- Bem, na verdade eu queria perguntar o que você e o Kohaku têm. – Falou Sesshoumaru sem enrolar.

- Você quer saber se a gente pretende casar é isso? – Perguntou Rin o encarando. – Por enquanto não.

- Por... – Hesitou um pouco. – enquanto? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru a encarando com um olhar bastante questionador.

- É sabe. – Começou Rin. – Ele só tem 22 e eu só tenho 19, não somos muito jovens?

- Diria que se você for me comparar a ele. – Falou Sesshoumaru. – Sim, ele está jovem, mas se não, ele já está bem velho. Passou da hora de casar.

- Se quiser se livrar de mim Sesshy é só falar que eu caso com o primeiro que passar só para parar de ser um estorvo em sua vida. – Falou Rin rispidamente.

- Rin. – Falou Sesshoumaru Seco. – Eu não posso ser seu marido.

- Porque Sesshy? – Perguntava Rin irritada. – Porque eu sou uma humana frágil e com sentimentos normais que até vocês Youkais sentem?

- Não é por nada disso Rin. – Falou Sesshoumaru.

- Amor! – Chamou uma voz que fez a Rin da risada.

- Kagura? – Se levantou Rin balançando a cabeça sem acreditar. – Kagura? Por causa da Kagura você não quer se casar comigo, é por isso Sesshoumaru?

- Rin. – Tentou acalmá-la Sesshoumaru. – Ela é...

- É uma Youkai como você. – Falou Rin passando as mãos nos cabelos. E com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. – Sim, a Kagura foi ótima com você e até a perdoei por ter me seqüestrado, mais caramba... Ser trocada por não ser uma Youkai é complicado. – E assim Rin saiu da sala.

"_Você tem que entender, é o melhor para você, para mim, para o Kohaku, para todo mundo, não seria legal o Lord das Terras do Oeste casar com uma garota a qual ele criou desde pequena, isso ia soar mal para mim e para você"_

"_Se danar! SE DANAR! Kagura? Ela nem é tão bonita, quer dizer que é assim, ele me troca por qualquer uma que ele arruma na esquina... Ta de brincadeira, ser trocada, Kohaku, porque foi embora?"_

**Mas isso ia acabar logo após de uma briga.**

**Isso ia acabar logo após de um entardecer.**

**Isso ia acabar logo após de um casamento.**

**Isso ia acabar logo que a Rin fosse embora.**


	2. Decisão Impensada e Decisão Final

Rin caminhava distraída pelo castelo, não conseguia pensar em mais nada a não ser o acontecido de alguns dias atrás. Havia se passado uma semana desde que Kagura apareceu na sala de Sesshoumaru anunciando oficialmente que eles iriam se casar em breve. Desde aquele incidente, Sesshoumaru tem evitado Rin ao máximo. Até mesmo quando se esbarram naquele imenso castelo o que é muito raro de ocorrer, ele não a olha sequer, passa reto como se... Nem existisse.

Porque se ela fosse tratada como uma estranha, o normal seria ele vim para cima dela para escoltá-la para fora do castelo ou para feri-la. Se fosse para tratá-la como uma das empregadas da casa, ao menos cumprimentaria ela como fazia com todos os outros da sala, mas ele realmente está fingindo que ela não existe, e isso está sendo a pior coisa que poderia acontecer.

Perdida em pensamentos Rin andava cambaleante pelo castelo, com os olhos apenas entre abertos demonstrando uma expressão triste, e andando vagarosamente. Seus pensamentos estavam tão distantes que sequer notou que os empregados da casa estavam comentando sobre ela.

- Rin-sama está agindo muito estranho ultimamente não é? – Uma senhora de longos cabelos grisalhos, pele enrugada, com olhos mais fechados do que os de qualquer pessoa na juventude, de olhos castanhos comentou para a outra.

- Não é para menos, Kouji-obaa-sama. – Comentou a mais jovem de longos cabelos arroxeados e olhos azuis cristalinos que estava a varrer o local, mas logo parou e se aproximando da mais velha, continuou. – O Sesshoumaru-Sama está ignorando-a.

- Além disso, decidiu se casar com a Kagura... – Falou a mais velha direcionando o olhar para o chão demonstrando está triste com a decisão tomada pelo chefe. – Pensei que ele e a Rin fossem se casar, você também não Stenia?

- Kagura-Sama de agora em diante. – Ecoou uma voz autoritária e ríspida, quando ambas as mulheres olharam juntamente com Rin, viram uma mulher de cabelos negros que estavam totalmente soltos, e ela vestia um longo kimono. Seus olhos vermelhos da cor do sangue encaravam as duas como se fosse superior. – Não esqueçam que agora sou a patroa dessa casa e vocês, meras empregadas.

- Sim, senhora. – Afirmou Kouji juntamente com Stenia, estava acostumada a ser tratada como um mero lixo desde antigos empregos, apesar de que desde que Rin se mudara para o castelo estava sendo tratada com mais respeito, mesmo sendo apenas uma humana.

- Não sei por que Sesshoumaru contrata humanas para trabalhar para ele, tenho certeza que muitas Youkais ficariam honradas de trabalharem para ele. – Kagura falava enquanto olhava para cima e cobria uma parte do seu rosto com seu leque. – É mesmo, acho que Sesshoumaru não se importaria se eu... – Kagura desviou o olhar para elas, ainda com o leque cobrindo seu rosto. – Apenas uma, acho que ele não se importaria se eu... – E então Kagura desviou o olhar para a mais velha o estreitando. Rin notando o que a mulher ia fazer e em um impulso se jogou a frente de Kouji a abraçando. – Eliminasse! – Kagura não notou que Rin tinha se jogado a frente da mulher, e então continuou o seu ataque. Levantou o seu leque e no momento que ia balançá-lo fazendo com que varias foices de ventos saísse, uma mão segurou seu braço impedindo-a. – Ãh? – Kagura dirigiu primeiramente o olhar para a mão. Uma mão com unhas grandes, a mão estava a mostra pelo fato de que a roupa que o jovem usava estava um pouco levantada fazendo com que a roupa que cobria quase todo o seu braço caísse um pouco, e finalmente Kagura levou seu olhar para o rosto da pessoa. Seus olhos vermelhos se arregalaram ao observar dois olhos dourados a fitando. – Sesshoumaru?

Rin permanecia abraçada a Kouji com os olhos fechados, mesmo com medo tentava passar a maior segurança que podia a mais velha. Mas ao ouvir o nome do homem, ela tremeu um pouco, e abriu os olhos. Sesshoumaru olhou para Rin com o canto dos olhos, e ao notar que a mesma estava bem, voltou o olhar para Kagura. Rin levantou o rosto, olhando para aquele ser de cabelos prateados que sempre a protegia quando necessitava.

- Sesshy? – Rin sussurrou, seu sussurrou fora tão baixo que apenas o próprio Sesshoumaru escutou.

- Kagura. – Sesshoumaru começou com a voz um tanto rígida e bem severa, mas logo se corrigiu ao ouvir a voz de Rin. – Não estou querendo ir contra as suas ordens como nova patroa deles, mas você poderia ao menos me comunicar antes de tomar uma decisão? – E assim soltou o braço da mulher.

Rin arregalou os olhos ao ouvir as palavras de Sesshoumaru. Quando ele havia se tornado assim novamente? O Sesshoumaru que ela amava não era esse ser desprezível que estava a sua frente nesse instante. Rin se levantou devagar e permaneceu seu olhar em Sesshoumaru tentando passar o desapontamento que estava com ele.

- Claro, querido. – Disse Kagura sorrindo. – Ah, já trouxe as minhas coisas, posso levá-las ao nosso quarto?

_Nosso quarto? Minhas coisas? Quer dizer então que ela já estava se mudando para cá antes mesmo deles se casarem? Pensava que teria mais tempo para pensar a onde morar, em como viver, com quem viver. Mas estava vendo que não tinha mais nenhum tempo, tinha que sair dali o quanto antes._

- Como você quiser. – Falou Sesshoumaru se virando para Rin, mas não a olhava. Passou por ela em passos lentos sem pronunciar nenhuma palavra.

- Que ótimo! – Kagura foi atrás dele logo em seguida, apenas acompanhando os passos dele, mas sabia que o homem não gostava de euforia então permanecia apenas andando ao seu lado. – Empregadas, avisem para trazer minhas coisas para o meu quarto! – Berrou.

- S-Sim, Kagura-sama. – Kouji juntamente com Stenia, elas ao passarem por Rin olharam para ela com o canto dos olhos, imaginavam a dor que ela estava sentindo naquele momento, eles estavam agindo como marido e mulher já.

Rin continuava parada no mesmo local, lágrimas começaram a brotar dos olhos dela, mas ao sentir seu rosto ficar molhado pouco a pouco, a própria Rin se assustou. E levou as mãos até o rosto, e ao tocá-lo molhou os dedos.

- Estou... Chorando? – Rin perguntou para si mesma olhando para seus dedos molhados. – O que é isso? – E assim ela fechou um pouco os olhos e mais lágrimas caíram dos seus olhos. – Kohaku! – Rin berrou e assim saiu correndo do castelo.

Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos, havia ouvido o grito de Rin mesmo estando em seu escritório, podia ouvir cada passo de Rin, e não apenas por ter um ouvido mais aguçado do que as outras pessoas, mas porque o cheiro de Rin dizia o estado emocional dela, e ele havia sentido cheiro de lágrimas próximo a Rin.

- Rin... – Sussurrou Sesshoumaru com um olhar um pouco triste.

- Já estou entrando. – A voz de Kagura foi ouvida e então ela abriu a porta sem ao menos pedir permissão. Sesshoumaru olhou para ela que se aproximava dele em passos largos, e ao se aproximar dele o suficiente para ficar ao seu lado, sentou-se à mesa a frente de Sesshoumaru. – Sesshoumaru, gostaria de fazer uma pergunta. - Sesshoumaru nada pronunciou apenas a encarou com seus olhos dourados dando a ela permissão para que fizesse a pergunta. – Porque depois de tanto recusar meus pedidos, você aceitou?

- Acho que isso não é necessário de se responder. – Sesshoumaru se levantou da cadeira, e assim que ia saindo do escritório, Kagura o abraçou pelas costas.

- Você não me ama não é? – Kagura perguntou com a voz arrastada e com lágrimas brotando nos olhos. O olhar de Sesshoumaru ficou perdido no instante que ouvira a pergunta da mulher, e ele permanecia ereto no mesmo local, sem se mexer nenhum centímetro sequer.

- Amar? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru olhando para cima, e assim que ele se fez essa pergunta o rosto de Rin sorrindo para ele apareceu no teto do seu escritório, sabia que aquilo tinha sido apenas uma imagem criada por sua mente. Kagura foi soltando o corpo dele aos poucos, mas ainda estava com lágrimas no canto dos seus olhos. – Casamento não é por amor, é por necessidades e interesses. – E assim ele se virou para Kagura. Segurou no queixo da mulher e fechou um pouco os olhos encarando-a. Kagura corou com o toque e o olhar dele. – Se meus interesses e os seus são iguais, nosso casamento vai ser tranqüilo. – E assim ele se aproximou dela devagar, e assim ela fechou os olhos, e ele continuou com os olhos abertos, mas mesmo assim selou os lábios dele com os dela. – _Casamento com amor... Dar muitas brigas e confusões, levando a sofrimento e por fim... Separação. _– O rosto de Rin apareceu novamente em sua mente e assim ele se separou da mulher bruscamente, virando as costas. – Volte para o quarto e durma, já está tarde.

- Hum? – Kagura ficou alguns instantes sem entender o que estava acontecendo, no instante ele a beija no outro se separa e a manda dormir. Mesmo sem entender, ela começou a caminhar em direção a porta mais antes de sair, parou em frente a ela. – Mais uma coisa, aquela garota... Rin. – Ao ouvir o nome dela, os olhos de Sesshoumaru tremeram por um instante. – O que ela significa para você?

- Ela é... – Sesshoumaru pensou durante um tempo o que a menina era para si, e enquanto pensava momentos em que ambos passaram juntos reavivaram em sua memória, e então ele fechou os olhos apertando-os. Kagura estreitou os olhos notando a confusão dentro da memória de Sesshoumaru, mesmo não sabendo o que ele estava pensando. – Apenas uma criança que salvei para testar o poder de uma espada que não é mais nem útil para mim.

- Entendo. – Kagura levou o olhar para o chão, sabia que Sesshoumaru estava mentindo. – Estarei te esperando.

- Não me espere. – E assim Sesshoumaru virou as costas. – Não irei para lá tão cedo.

- Mesmo assim eu... – Kagura foi interrompida pela porta sendo aberta de solavanco e dela entrando InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango e Kohaku.

- Own. – Jakken entrou logo em seguida no escritório. – Eu tentei impedi-los Senhor Sesshoumaru.

- Onde está Rin, Sesshoumaru? – Perguntou Kagome com algo em suas mãos e logo levantou para que todos pudessem vê, era uma carta. Assim ela abriu e começou a lê-la. – _Kaah-chan, vou sumir por uns tempos. Por favor, não se preocupe comigo, ficarei bem, te amo._

- A Rin, sumir? – Jakken olhava para o chão, mas logo desviou o olhar para Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru caminhou devagar até a janela do seu escritório e ficou olhando para baixo com o olhar um pouco perdido, estava pensando. De repente, uma fraca e fina chuva começou a cair.

- O que você fez, Sesshoumaru? – InuYasha gritou realmente irritado. – Você sabe que a Rin não consegue se defender sozinha! – Então InuYasha notou a presença da mulher no escritório. – Quem é você?

- Kagura Higoshi, mulher de Sesshoumaru. – Se apresentou Kagura levantando a mão direita.

- Mulher? – Perguntou Kohaku olhando para Sesshoumaru com raiva.

- Não acredito que você fez isso com ela Sesshoumaru! – Kagome gritava sem parar. – Numa chuva como essa, com o poder espiritual forte como o dela, muitos Youkais irão atacá-la, você sabe disso melhor do que ninguém.

- Vai ficar apenas calada Sesshoumaru? – Perguntou Miroku.

- Fale alguma coisa! – Gritou Sango.

- O que querem que eu fale? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru virando-se para eles. – Que tomei a decisão errada? Que irei me casar com a Rin? Eu não posso falar isso, porque não irei fazer. – O olhar dele continuava frio.

- Então vai deixá-la morrer? – Perguntou Kagome, e isso fez o olhar de Sesshoumaru arregalar levemente.

- Rin... – Sussurrou Sesshoumaru. – Morrer?

**Flash Back**

_- Sesshoumaru-sama. – Uma garotinha de longos cabelos negros com uma pequena parte dos cabelos presos e olhos castanhos. Falava com uma voz doce. – Quando eu morrer, você promete sempre se lembrar de mim?_

_- Boba. Você nunca vai morrer. – Respondeu o Youkai depois de pensar alguns minutos._

**The End Of Flash Back**

Sesshoumaru estreitos os olhos após se lembrar daquela pequena lembrança de quando a jovem ainda era uma criança, e sem pronunciar nada saiu correndo do castelo a procura de Rin.

- Sesshoumaru! – Berrou Kagura passando pela porta para tentar alcançá-lo, mas ele já havia sumido da vista dela. – Onde ele foi?

- Isso é óbvio. – Falou Kagome com as mãos na cintura. – Atrás da Rin.

- O que? – Perguntou Kagura exaltando a voz olhando para Kagome. – O que você disse humana? – E assim Kagura levantou seu leque. Quando ia se aproximar de Kagome, InuYasha se colocou a frente da jovem de cabelos negros, encarando Kagura com um olhar intimidador, o que fez a mulher logo abaixar seu leque.

- Experimente levantar esse leque para ela novamente... – InuYasha falou assim pegando sua espada e a retirando da bainha, fazendo com que a espada velha e enferrujada se transformasse em um canino de cachorro. – E você morre.

Os olhos de Kagome estavam brilhando olhando para o seu marido, mesmo depois de casados, adorava vê seu marido a proteger daquela forma, realmente era algo que ela nunca ia deixar de gostar, já que amava aquilo desde a época que eles estavam "_namorando_".

– Rum! – Kagura fechou o leque, logo o abrindo em frente ao seu rosto, cobrindo uma parte do mesmo. -Vou para meu quarto esperar **meu** marido voltar. – Colocando ênfase no meu, Kagura se retirou do escritório.

- Será que é necessário irmos ajudar o Sesshoumaru? – Perguntou Miroku olhando para Sango e depois desviando o olhar para InuYasha e Kagome.

- Ele conhece o cheiro de Rin como ninguém. – InuYasha pronunciou enquanto guardava sua Tessaiga. – Não precisamos mais nos preocupar, porque se ele não encontrá-la, ninguém mais irá.

- ... – Kohaku abaixou o olhar, e então Sango percebeu que a vontade do irmão era ir até eles se eles não fossem com ele, com certeza ia sozinho. – Eu vou, mesmo sem vocês.

Todos os olhos se concentraram em Kohaku, Sango sorriu. Sabia o que seu irmão sentia pela não mais tão pequena Rin, e isso não acontecia desde agora, desde que começara a andar com Sesshoumaru e Rin notara que o garoto olhava para Rin de outra forma.

- Mas Kohaku... – Antes que Miroku pudesse falar alguma coisa, Kohaku saiu correndo do local na maior velocidade que pôde, e assim InuYasha ia sair correndo atrás, mas Kagome segura o braço dele e quando ele a olha ela balança a cabeça negativamente.

- Vamos apenas esperar. – Falou Kagome, e Sango apenas fechou os olhos sorrindo e saindo do local juntamente com Kagome, Miroku seguiu-as logo em seguida e por último, InuYasha.

- Com licença, vocês poderiam esperar na sala de espera. – Kouji se aproximou do grupo. – Como a Senhora Kagura está no quarto, provavelmente posso levá-los até a sala de espera. – Comunicou.

- Obrigada. – E assim todos seguiram a mulher para a sala de espera.

_Rin onde você está? Seu cheiro está tão distante que quase estou perdendo o rastro dele, como você pôde se afastar tantos das minhas terras? Como pôde ser tão imprudente a ponta de ficar longe de meus olhos e da minha segurança? Rin!_

Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos enquanto continuava sua corrida seguindo o cheiro de Rin, mesmo com a chuva disfarçando o cheiro da garota, ele nunca iria confundir o cheiro dela, não o cheiro da Rin que ele conhecia tão bem e que o conhecia melhor do que ninguém, não a Rin que o fazia ser gentil, não àquela Rin.

- Ai, mas que droga. – Rin estava ofegante e com a sua espada empunhada, já era a milésima vez que havia encontrado um Youkai, lutava melhor do que muitas garotas da idade dela, mas mesmo assim não era uma Youkai para agüentar tanta pressão. – Estou cansada, com fome, estou andando desde mais cedo... – Um Youkai apareceu atrás de Rin, mas no momento que foi atacá-la, a mesma se virou e o acertou em cheio. – Estou exausta. – E assim ela se jogou em uma árvore batendo as costas na mesma. – Acho que não tem problema... – Sussurrava enquanto se deixava deslizar no tronco da árvore. – Eu descansar um pouquinho. – E assim ficou sentada em baixo da árvore. Por estar exausta os olhos foram se fechando aos poucos, e logo se fechou completamente. – Porque eles continuam a aparecer? – Se perguntou. – ...Meu cheiro é tão atraente assim para Youkais? – Sussurrou.

Rin havia adormecido, além de ter sido levada ao limite pelos Youkais que vinha derrotando desde que saíra das Terras do Oeste. Não havia encontrado nenhuma fruta comestível sequer, alem de não ter conseguido dormir direito essa semana depois de ter descoberto que o grande amor da sua vida estava vivendo com outra pessoa.

De repente, alguns Youkais se juntaram e ficaram olhando para Rin durante alguns instantes, parecia mesmo que ela atraia Youkais, ela não sabia o porquê, mas desde que ela começou a treinar com Sesshoumaru sua energia espiritual subiu muito, e por esse motivo a energia espiritual dela era sentida a distancia pelos Youkais.

Quando os Youkais se preparam para atacar Rin e estavam quando completando seu ataque, uma mão destruiu todos eles de uma vez só. A mão tinha grande unhas o que aparentava que era um Youkai também. Depois de destruí-los segurou a cabeça de um dos Youkais em mãos. Rin despertou, abriu e fechou os olhos durante alguns instantes para poder se acostumar com o fato de está acordada, assim direcionou o olhar para seu salvador.

Começou a olhar dos pés a cabeça, nos pés usava um calçado preto, e ao subir o olhar notou que a pessoa usava uma roupa branca folgada para o corpo da pessoa, então o coração de Rin começou a acelerar ao se lembrar apenas de uma pessoa em especial. Com o coração palpitando continuou a olhar a pessoa, e então a subir um pouco o olhar viu os longos cabelos grisalhos da pessoa e isso fez com que Rin ficasse mais nervosa ainda, e então ansiosa levantou de vez o olhar vendo a pessoa que ela temia e queria que fosse, Sesshoumaru Taisho. Ele estava com seu rosto sereno e olhava para a cabeça em suas mãos, e logo apertou a mão fazendo com que a cabeça se comprimisse e assim sangue espirrou pela sua roupa e a sua Mao ficou suja, e então ele olhou para Rin.

- Sesshy? – Rin perguntou com o olhar temulo olhando para Sesshoumaru. E assim tentou se colocar de pé, mas mesmo com o apoio da árvore não conseguiu se pôr de pé, e assim quando ia cair Sesshoumaru a segurou, logo Rin ficou com o rosto enrubescido. Sesshoumaru pegou Rin no colo, mas nem ao menos se mexeu, apenas olhou para o lado. – Por quê? – Rin perguntou, mas Sesshoumaru nem ao mesmo a olhou.

Kohaku havia chegado um pouco atrasado, e por esse motivo Rin já estava segura nos braços de Sesshoumaru, ele sentia uma forte dor no peito ao vê Rin assim tão próxima dele, mas sabia que não podia lutar contra o amor que ele sentia pelo Youkai. Assim que ele ia sair, acabou pisando no galho, sabia que Sesshoumaru já havia sentido seu cheiro e tinha a plena certeza que sabia que ele estava presente no local junto com eles, mas Rin não sabia então era melhor que ela não soubesse. Assim que pisou no galho, voltou a se encostar na árvore.

- Porque eu prometi que você não ia morrer. – Falou Sesshoumaru olhando para frente, e assim que ouviu as palavras de Sesshoumaru os olhar de Rin ficou mais tremulo, e não pôde esconder a surpresa dela, estava surpresa ao saber que Sesshoumaru não esqueceu que havia prometido isso. – Agora durma. Você não tem se alimentado bem não é mesmo? – Ele a olhou.

- Bem é que... – Rin ficou sem graça com o olhar dele e então olhou para as próprias mãos com a pergunta dele. – Não tenho sentido fome. – E assim olhou para o lado.

- Você não pode adoecer Rin. – Sesshoumaru falou voltando a olhar para frente. E então se levantou e começou a caminhar.

- Desde quando você se preocupa com isso? – Os olhos de Rin queriam se fechar mais ela insistia em que eles continuassem abertos para que pudesse conversar com Sesshoumaru normalmente.

- Desde quando eu não me preocupo, Rin? – Sesshoumaru perguntou encarando Rin, e com a pergunta fez Rin pensar um pouco. – Desde que me decidir me casar pensei que fosse melhor me afastar de você, mas vejo que isso só piorou as coisas.

Rin nada falou, foi fechando os olhos lentamente para pensar, mas pelo fato de estar muito cansada adormeceu, e nesse instante se ajeitou nos braços de Sesshoumaru e encostou a cabeça no ombro dele. Assim Sesshoumaru a olhou e ao vê-la dormindo, sorriu.

- Durma, e fique no mundo dos seus sonhos onde você pode fazer o que quiser. – Falou Sesshoumaru acariciando o rosto de Rin, e assim colocou uma mecha do cabelo dela atrás da orelha. – Kohaku, vá para casa.

Kohaku se mexeu pela surpresa dele estar falando com ele, e então ele saiu de trás da árvore olhando para Sesshoumaru, que apenas o olhou com o canto dos olhos.

- Eu vou à frente. – Foi tudo que Kohaku falou e começou a caminhar, estava angustiado não podia mentir, ele amava Rin mais que qualquer coisa no mundo, mas nunca poderia tê-la para si, já que ela amava uma pessoa como Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru ficou encarando Kohaku que apenas caminhava um pouco à sua frente calado, ele parecia estar perdido em pensamentos, e Sesshoumaru caminhava vagarosamente, a chuva havia enfraquecido, os pingos eram mais finos e caiam menos.

- Porque você não saiu e veio falar com a Rin? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru, mas Kohaku não parou de caminhar.

- Ela não queria falar comigo, e sim com você. – Falou Kohaku com a franja cobrindo os seus olhos. – Além do mais, eu cheguei atrasado, se você não tivesse aparecido... – Kohaku levantou os olhos e seu olhar estava tremulo. – A Rin teria morrido.

E assim eles continuaram o resto do caminho em silêncio. Rin continuava dormindo nos braços de Sesshoumaru e de vez em quando Kohaku olhava para Rin, Sesshoumaru notava o olhar dele, mas fingia que não percebia, mesmo se sentindo um pouco incomodado.

- Será que eles vão demorar? – Perguntou Kagome apreensiva olhando para InuYasha. – Eu estou preocupada com a Rin, a energia espiritual dela aumentou muito. – Falou se abraçando, e logo InuYasha se aproximou dela e a abraçou e ela o olhou um pouco assustada, normalmente ele não era muito carinhoso na frente de outras pessoas.

- Tudo vai ficar bem Kagome. – Falou InuYasha olhando para a porta. – Sei que o Sesshoumaru vai encontrá-la.

- Hum! – Afirmou Kagome mesmo um pouco tensa, confiava em InuYasha mais que qualquer coisa.

- Kohaku... – Sussurrou Sango preocupada, e assim que Miroku foi abraçá-la ela o olhou e logo ele parou. – Me abraçar só por exemplos não é?

- Não é isso. – Falou Miroku coçando o rosto. – Mas sério, ele vai ficar bem, não esqueça ele deve estar com Sesshoumaru agora. – Sussurrou.

A porta se abriu e quem a abriu foi Kohaku, e então eles puderam vê Sesshoumaru com Rin em seus braços, e logo todos os empregados da casa se aproximaram de Rin e Sesshoumaru para ajudá-los.

- Precisa de alguma coisa? – Perguntaram Kouji e Stenia em uníssono.

- Gostaria que vocês preparassem algo para ela comer, ela não tem comido. – Falou Sesshoumaru subindo as escadas sem ao menos falar com as pessoas presentes. – Eu vou levá-la para o quarto. – E assim olhou para Rin.

- Que bom que está tudo bem, não é Sesshoumaru? – Perguntou Kagome, e ele apenas a olhou e assentiu, não sabiam por que mais com a Kagome ele não era tão grosso.

- Kohaku, poderia nos falar o que aconteceu? – Perguntou Sango se aproximando.

- A Rin estava adormecida em baixo de uma árvore, e se... – Kohaku cerrou os punhos e novamente deixou a franja cobrir seus olhos. – Se o Sesshoumaru não tivesse aparecido, ela teria morrido.

- Entendo. – Falou Sango abaixando o olhar. – Então podemos ir embora.

- Eu vou ficar. – Falou Kohaku. – Quero estar aqui quando a Rin acordar.

- Mas Kohaku... – Sussurrou Sango.

- Eu também vou. – Falou Kagome. – Eu quero falar com ela assim que ela acordar.

- Se é assim, todos nós ficaremos. – Falou Miroku.

- Keh! – InuYasha virou a cara para o lado. – Não me agrada ficar nesse lugar, mas se a Kagome vai ficar não vou deixá-la sozinha.

- Obrigada InuYasha. – Kagome sorriu para ele que nada falou.

- Se vão ficar, venham por aqui, lhe mostrarei os quartos de hospedes. – Falou Yume, outra das empregadas da casa, mas esta era uma Youkai. E assim eles a acompanharam. – Obrigada.

Sesshoumaru estava quase no quarto de Rin quando a mesma acordou, e então olhou para ele, que logo devolveu o olhar.

- Onde estou? – Perguntou Rin tentando olhar ao redor.

- Em casa. – Sussurrou Sesshoumaru e assim abriu a porta do quarto com uma das mãos, ainda com Rin nos braços.

Ele entrou no quarto da garota e então a colocou no chão, fazendo com que ela logo se sentasse, e quando ele estava saindo do quarto, ela finalmente falou.

- Obrigada. – Sussurrou Rin, e então ele a olhou.

- Kouji e Stenia logo virão com a comida. – Sesshoumaru estava com a mão na porta. – Nunca mais faça isso novamente.

- Na verdade, eu irei embora assim que acordar mais tarde. – Falou Rin olhando para baixo, e ele a olhou imediatamente.

- Para onde vai? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru.

- Sesshoumaru Taisho. – Kagura entrou no local aos berros. – O que está acontecendo aqui?

- Kagura, depois conversamos em particular. – Sesshoumaru a olhou como se encerrasse a conversa, mas a mesma não entendeu. Rin estava intimidada com a presença da mulher, sabia que não tinha o direito de sentir ciúmes, mas sentia.

- Sesshy, depois nós conversamos. – E assim Rin se deitou novamente. – Pode ir conversar com ela.

- Ah. – Kagura abriu a boca olhando para Rin. – E você é a vitima nessa história não é mesmo, querida? – Colocou ironia no: **querida**. – Meu marido sai todo preocupado atrás de você e você que... – Assim que ela ia terminar de falar, Sesshoumaru segurou os dois braços de Kagura e a encarou, Rin olhou para ambos, pensou que ele fosse beijá-la e seu coração acelerou com medo.

- Kagura, depois nós conversamos, vá para seu quarto. – Falou Sesshoumaru deixando a mulher com o olhar tremulo e assim a soltou.

- Rum. – E assim Kagura saiu do quarto de Rin com muita raiva, mas não queria desobedecê-lo.

Sesshoumaru olhou para Rin com o canto dos olhos, essa apenas ficou observando ele e direcionou um olhar triste para o chão, então ele se aproximou dela e segurou em seu rosto.

- Você tem que me entender, Rin. – Sesshoumaru estava com o olhar tremulo. – Eu não morro, e não quero que você morra, mas não tenho como impedir isso, se nos casássemos, eu ia sofrer muito e você não pode me da aquilo que eu quero. – Assim ele olhou para o lado ainda com a mão no rosto de Rin.

- O que você quer? – Perguntou Rin segurando a mão de Sesshoumaru.

- Um herdeiro. – Sesshoumaru pronunciou isso, e Rin olhou para o chão com muita raiva, sabia que isso era verdade, ela não podia ter filhos. E assim tirou a mão de cima da dele e deu um soco forte no chão com a franja cobrindo seus olhos. Lágrimas começaram a descer de seus olhos. – Rin... – Sussurrou Sesshoumaru, e por um impulso ela o abraçou e começou a chorar em seus braços, não acreditava que iria perder o homem que amava por algo tão vil. Sesshoumaru passou as mãos pelo corpo da garota, e pela primeira vez a abraçou e deixou que ela chorasse o quanto precisasse.

- Eu não vou agüentar viver aqui e te vê com outra Sesshoumaru, não vou! – Rin berrava enquanto pronunciava aquelas palavras. – Você sabe o quanto te amo, e por esse motivo não agüentarei.

- Rin... – Sesshoumaru passou as mãos nos cabelos dela, e assim ela se afastou dele limpando as lágrimas, e ele a ficou olhando.

- Por isso, amanhã irei embora. – Rin falou encarando ele, ele sentiu um aperto enorme no coração, como seria ficar sem a presença de Rin naquele castelo? Ele tinha um pressentimento que nada bom. – Vou morar por uns tempos com a Kagome, e depois procurar algum lugar para morar, mas não ficarei mais aqui.

- Com licença. – Kouji abriu a porta e colocou a comida ao lado de Rin e Sesshoumaru e logo depois saiu sem falar nada, como se nem tivesse entrado.

- Eu te entendo. – Falou Sesshoumaru deixando a franja cobrir os seus olhos, e assim se dirigiu até a porta, e antes de sair. – Se cuide, Rin. – Assim saiu de vez do cômodo.

Assim que Sesshoumaru saiu do quarto Rin desatou a chorar, quanto mais lágrimas caiam dos seus olhos mais e mais desciam, não estava conseguindo se controlar, e então deitou-se na cama e logo desmaiou de cansaço pelo choro.

- Você ama mesmo essa humana não é Sesshoumaru? – Perguntou Kagura olhando para ele do canto da parede que apenas recebeu um olhar do canto dos olhos de Sesshoumaru, pois ele nada pronunciou. – Me responda! – E assim ela foi até a frente dele e começou a bater nele com os punhos, ele segurou os punhos dela e a olhou.

- Já disse que casamento é por interesses e objetivos, não romance e amor. – E assim Sesshoumaru a empurrou na parede. – Eu amo a Rin, sim! – E assim Kagura arregalou os olhos e ela o olhou logo depois com muita raiva. – Mas estou casado com você não é mesmo? – E assim ele selou os lábios dele com os dela, beijando-a novamente. Ela como estava com raiva, tentou se sair do beijo, mas ele estava segurando as mãos dela, e ela não conseguiu logo se entregando ao beijo por inteira.

**Resposta às Reviews:**

_- Anny T_**: **Ouunt seei como eé u.u Eool tambeém odiiavaa elaa, peloo menoos quandoo se tratavaa doo Sesshy, maas doo restoo ateé que elaa era legaal :D Maas seei la u-u Odeiio a Kagura quando see trata do Sesshy, poorqe ele eé da Riin, ruum ! u.ú Aah, que boom que gostoou ^^ Taaê a continuaçaaõ :)**  
**


End file.
